Premonicion
by MidoriChan12
Summary: Rivaille cae en un profundo sueño, el cual lo lleva a un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraba junto a una misteriosa joven, la cual pronto descubrira su identidad... Basado en el fic "Esta en los Genes" de la autora Curlies


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta mi primer fanfic en base al fic "Esta en los Genes" creado por Curlies, en el cual verán una situación algo comprometedora de Rivaille lo cual me pareció muy interesante para escribir. **

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo el fic.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! c:**

Rivaille seguía sin entenderlo, seguramente habría leído ese capitulo del libro; que había mantenido oculto del mundo para "proteger" su reputación; unas incontables veces.

¡Malditas hormonas! –esa era la frase que repetía cada vez que experimentaba alguna situación, que desde su punto de vista era, extraña relacionada con Eren.

El pelinegro se dirigía a su oficina intentando a su vez ocultar el maldito libro debajo de su uniforme, realmente no quería ir pero si no lo hacia en cualquier momento regresaría y se encontraría con una habitación invadida de cartas y documentos sin leer.

Maldito Irvin, malditas cartas, malditos documentos, tal vez necesitaba tomar un café, le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.

Al llegar a su oficina se alivio bastante; la pila de cartas que había visto la última vez que vino era la misma. Sin más rodeos guardo su libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y empezó a revisar una por una las cartas sobre ella.

Habrá pasado un largo rato ya que la pila de cartas disminuyo drásticamente dejando unas muy pocas cartas sin leer.

Su vista se nublo un poco, había dormido mal anoche, cosa que nunca le solía suceder.

Poco a poco comenzó a rendirse a causa del sueño quedando dormido sobre su escritorio, pero fue extraño, apenas se quedo dormido volvió a despertar en el mismo lugar de hace tan solo unos segundos solo que se sentía diferente; el lugar se encontraba en penumbra y para confundir mas las cosas su escritorio se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación dando directamente a lo que antes era una amplia pared con una hermosa ventana que daba al exterior, a una pared toda agrietada , con una diminuta ventana la cual solo proporcionaba un pequeño rayo de luz solar.

-Seguramente es alguna clase de broma. ¡Sal ya, cuatro ojos! –dijo con tono amenazante pero nunca recibió una respuesta.

Hasta ahora solo se había fijado en la habitación pero luego de mirar más detenidamente descubrió que en la habitación había alguien más. Alguien con las proporciones de una joven, estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo garabatos en suelo con un dedo, tenia el pelo un poco largo, de un color marrón con tonalidades negras y algo asi como un flequillo el cual le tapaba un poco la cara.

-Oi, ¿Se puede saber quien eres y que demonios haces en mi oficina? –le pregunto amenazante, no respondió simplemente lo ignoro; o eso era lo que creía que hacia- ¡Te estoy hablando! –siguió sin conseguir una respuesta- Tch!

Estaba indignado, ¿Acaso era un fantasma? ¿Se había vuelto invisible?, ya no le importaba así que se dispuso a investigar la sospechosa habitación. Pasa muy cerca de esa misteriosa persona; la cual parece que ni siquiera lo noto; cuando se acerco a revisar la pared agrietada.

Cuando logro verla desde un punto de vista decente noto algo que lo dejo bastante confundido. La pared contenía cada una de las letras del alfabeto griego todas con diversos colores.

-¡Ya! No entiendo nada este sueño, pesadilla, broma pesada, ¡Lo que demonios sea! –grito el pelinegro harto de todas esos sucesos de cosas "extrañas".

Habrá pasado un rato que Rivaille se quedo se brazos cruzados tratando de comprender la situación que poco a poco se volvía mas y mas confusa. Escucho una voz femenina llamando a alguien.

- ¡….! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? –Dijo la voz-

Aquella voz le era extrañamente familiar, conocía esa voz, la había escuchando varias veces.

Rivaille se encontraba completamente perdido y confundido, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

La misteriosa joven que estaba en la habitación respondió al llamado, por lo que se paro y se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir de la habitación.

-O-Oi, ¿Dónde crees que vas? –le dijo el pelinegro atónito; noto como la joven se quedaba quieta enfrente a la puerta y volteo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos azules como el cielo lo penetraban con la mirada- ¿Acaso no me puede escuchar? –susurro confundido pero aun con una seria expresión-

-¡Alphaa! –Repitió la voz-

El no había escuchado la ultima vez la voz, pero esta vez **si,** mas claro que nunca. La voz pertenecía a Rebecca y había llamado a ¿Alpha? No, no, no, no era posible, seguramente había escuchado mal, no podía ser **ese **Alpha.

- ¡Ya voy! - respondió la joven-

La joven a la que la voz llamo como Alpha se volteo y sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada salio de la habitación corriendo.

Rivaille volvió a despertar en su escritorio, todo estaba como de costumbre, su escritorio estaba en el lugar correcto, la pared no estaba agrietada, ni tenia letras griegas de colores en ella; por fin, había despertado.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? -dijo posando su mano sobre su frente- ….**Alpha**….


End file.
